Team Plasma's Freight
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: Team Plasma is up to no good again, and Hugh is raring to stop them and get back his sister's Purrloin. As always, nothing is ever as easy as people hope it to be. Friendships get broken, relationships torn apart, and allies found in the most unlikely of places.Can Hugh get the girl he wants? Sequelshipping, livecastershipping, dualrivalshipping. T for language and sexual themes
1. Heard It On the News

_**Summary: Team plasma is somehow gaining the approval of many important people who were opposing them before. How are they changing their minds? Hugh wants answers now, but to get them he will have to side with suspicious allies. Sequelshipping x Livecastershipping x dualrivalshipping**_

Chapter 1: Heard It On The News

It seemed like another normal day in Aspertia. A cool summer breeze was making the temperature just right. Hugh stepped out of his house raring to go. He was determined to find his sister's Purrloin. No matter what it took, he would stop team plasma.

He breathed in the cool summer air. Before he had a chance to run to train his pokemon, his sister came out. "Hugh! Come inside, quickly the news!" Hugh walked inside with his sister and sat in front of the television.

The news was showing Opelucid City. The city was not as it normally is. Ice covered the ground and large spiked ice stood tall blocking most pathways. The sky view camera showed Rosa and Drayden standing side by side at the gym. None other than team plasma had been the cause of the mess. Hugh started to head out the door when his sister called him back. "Hugh, Team Plasma is leaving!" He returned to his seat to see Drayden thanking Rosa.

He smiled a bit. 'I knew she would be a great trainer. But why is she the only one handling team plasma right now? Why didn't she call me?' He looked down slightly disappointed. Another news bulletin cut off the Opelucid incident. Professor Juniper was on the screen.

"Hello, everyone. For everyone who doesn't know me, I am Professor Juniper. Pokemon Professor of Unova Region and daughter of Professor Juniper. I have recently been contacted by members of Team Plasma. I just want everyone to know that they are no longer a threat. As a matter of fact, I completely support their cause. I hope that many of you will come to see the same." Professor Juniper exited the stage. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Hey, sis, stay here okay? I promise, I will bring your Purrloin back. I am going to take down these jerks." Hugh released his Unfezant. "Unfezant use fly. Take me to Castelia." On command the bird took off, making its way to Castelia. Castelia had to be where the broadcast was from. Here or Nimbasa. When he landed, Hugh returned his Unfezant, and dashed off looking for anywhere that may have broadcasted that. Instead, he found many angry broadcasting stations and viewers.

"Why would the pokemon Professor say that?!" "Why are team plasma members here again?!" "We want them out!" Many outraged people formed a rally around the fountain. "Don't let them take my pokemon! Mama, please!" The last cry was a little girl, about the same age as Hugh's sister was when team plasma stole her purrloin. Hugh shook with anger as a team plasma member ripped the child's lilipup away from her. Hugh pushed through the crowd and pushed the grunt holding the lilipup.

"I will say this once and only once. Give. It. Back. Now." Hugh growled through grit teeth. "Samurott, get that Pokemon back!" The pokemon glared at the plasma grunt.

"A battle it is then." The grunt smiled and tossed a pokeball with his free hand. "Grimer, go! Wipe the floor with this kid."

"Samurott, use hydro pump!"

"Grimer, use toxic!" Samurott dodged the attack, but grimer was not so lucky. It appeared to be a one hit ko. "Grimer, return. You win this time, but don't think we will forget you kid." The grunt dropped the Lilipup and ran off.

The little girl ran to her pokemon, and picked him up. "Thank you, mister. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to him." Hugh looked at her and smiled. 'I just wish I could have been strong enough when my sister's Purrloin was taken.'

Hugh looked at the crowd. "Do you people really want to join someone like them? They go so low as stealing pokemon from little girls, and they ask us to join. I don't think so. Not today." Everyone remained quiet as if some were actually considering joining. Hugh angrily turned away and headed for a pokemon center. By now it was almost ten at night.

"I wonder...should I even call her?" Hugh looked at his xtransiever trying to debate what to do. "I know she would want to help."

**_That is all for this chapter. I hope you like it. I promise the pace will pick up in future chapters. Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. :D_**


	2. Join Me

**Here is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

Chapter 2: Join Me

Rosa's xtranciever began ringing around 10 at night. She fumbled in the dark trying to find it. Before she could get to it, Curtis picked it up. "I have got it. Lay back down." She smiled at the offer, but scooted over closer to him.

"Hugh? Why would he call this late?" Rosa jerked the xtranciever and answered in a worried tone. "Hugh, what is it?"

"Rosa, we have a huge problem. It's-" He froze when he saw Rosa's head on another guy's chest.

"It's what?" The brunette looked at him with worried eyes.

"It's the professor. She is supporting Team Plasma. Something is going on and we have to get to the bottom of it."

"There is no where Professor Juniper would-"

"That is what I am saying! She did it from an odd broadcasting station that no one knows. I think we need to check her lab and see if she is there and it's someone dressing like her."

"Let's hope it's something like that. Where do you want to meet?"

"Nimbasa sound alright?"

"Sure, I am not too far from there."

"Alright see you soon."

"Bye, Hugh." Rosa clicked her xtranciever off and sighed. "He thinks everything is team plasma. I am fairly certain he would chase a storm if he thought team plasma was the cause of it."

Curtis wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe you should just tell him he can do it alone. I mean, you don't have to go, Rosa." He lowered his head. This was the only day he was going to be able to see Rosa for quite a while. He only gets one day off a week, and he travels a lot.

"I can't. Hugh, though ridiculous at times, is my best friend, and I will always have his back. Team Plasma stole his sister's pokemon and that is why he is so upset. He holds a grudge like no one I have ever seen." She smiled at the thought of her playing a prank on him when they were kids. He wasn't one to forgive and forget.

Curtis let Rosa out of his grasp and watched her, heartbroken, as she walked into the other room to get dressed. They had been together for three months now almost, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Hugh they were together. "Hey, Rosa?" Curtis called into the next room.

"Yeah?" He could hear her clothes being removed from the drawer.

"Stay with me tonight. Don't set out until morning." She left the room completely dressed and entered the room with Curtis.

"Curtis, I can't. Hugh needs me." She saw the look of pain on Curtis's face.

"What if I need you too? What if I need this one day with you? I get one day a week, and I fly across regions to get to you. I know my timing was bad, but my flight was delayed this time. Don't leave...give us this one night."

"Curtis..." Rosa's voice dropped. She could tell she hurt him. Before she could make her next statement, his arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her into a kiss. Rosa forgot everything she wanted to say. How did he control her like this? She melted in his arms and returned the kiss.

"I love you, Rosa. Everything I do is for you. I know the distance makes this relationship hard, but...please...don't hate me."

"Is that was this is about? You think I hate you because we don't get more time together?" Rosa was slightly offended. "No, that isn't it. It is hard, I wont lie, but I enjoy every second I get with you, no matter how long or short it is. I will be back in the morning. We are just going to Professor Juniper's lab. I should be back before you wake up."

Curtis frowned, but nodded. "Just go." Rosa hugged him and gave him a kiss before she left.

Rosa ran out the door crying. 'Why does he always do this when I talk to Hugh? Why is he jealous?' She sighed as tears continued to flow. She would just run to find Hugh. She was in Nimbasa already after all. It was her and Curtis's favorite place to meet.

**Thanks for reading! Please keep the reviews coming and I will update soon. :)**


End file.
